User blog:IiPiggy/iiPiggy
iiPiggy iiPiggy joined ROBLOX on 4th May 2012 with the username piggyking2000. In early days of joining the site he played on "Town and City" genre games most of the time unless he was needed in the war groups/clans he joined. He made his first game when he recived BC and got around 500 visits in the first two weeks. After waiting for around a month he finally decided to devote his ROBLOX time to Simple and created his own group. The first few weeks growth was slow and there was no major homestore or clothing sold. Then he decided to advertise and get his friends to join. The friends he found and the ones he worked with, also later helped on his second project and many still work with him today. Simple Clothing After about a month at Simple he found a base to work with that he would call the homestore. When he completed it for the first time he gain around 300 visits within two days, also gaining another 20 odd members to the group. He then decided the store was too small around three weeks later which went on to his first build without any help, a new homestore. This would hold more then enough room and could be described as a "mall" of how big it is. After he completed this base and the walls, he was approuched by several other groups to ally and was approuched by "Kestrel" very briefly about certain things as he was spotted by the Vice President. Then after around 4 months with that homestore another change. With a new homestore and a good member number at around 120 he decided his time there was nearly over. About three weeks after the homestore was completed, and with 150 odd members he decided to agree to one of several bids for the group and gain around 5,000 R$. Overall Pig decribes it as a fun time and a place to gain experience with a new project. He has missed it but did decide to move on as it was time to "move to a bigger project" which he did after four weeks of giving the group away. Royal Industries His new project was given to him and was named "Royal Industries" which was a cafe branching with clothing. This time it was a shorter project as the group was not as big or fun like Simple. Instead o f around eight months it was about five. The group generated more cash in the end with about 9,000 tix and unfourtunately no more then around 80 members but Simple only generated 5,000 tix so Pig before he left was pleased with what he acomplished including around 1,000 place visits in three months. All in all Royal was a new way to inprove in management and building skills. Quitting After quitting Royal Pig round himself stuck to what to do. In the end Piggy Press News Network (PPNN) was created however Pig quit ROBLOX for a number of weeks due to not being interested anymore. After those several weeks away from ROBLOX Pig decided he started to miss his friends and the people in the community that he enjoyed the most. So he went back on thinking he'd become one of the people who would log in a few times a week. However he did not and became active once again.